Gdzie jest Harry?
by Dae Aire
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. James prosi Syriusza, by ten zajął się małym Harrym. Okazuje się to nienajlepszym pomysłem.


Oto moje drugie tłumaczenie. Błagam o konstruktywną krytykę. Tekst jest lekki, łatwy i przyjemny, choć (muszę uczciwie uprzedzić) bez sensacji. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)

Serdecznie dziękuję Morleigh, która betowała i od razu się przyznaję, że wszelkie potknięcia, jeżeli takowe pozostały po naszych wspólnych staraniach, to w całości mea culpa.

autorka oryginału: starmom  
tłumaczenie: Dae  
beta: Morleigh  
oryginał: znajduje się na OWL-u  
entuzjastyczna zdoda Autorki: jest

* * *

_Niech to piekło pochłonie. Zgubiłem dziecko._

Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że w czasie gdy rozproszyło go przeglądanie zawartości bieliźniarki Lily, Harry sobie odwędrował i się, ym, zgubił. _James mnie zabije._ Syriusz nagle uświadomił sobie, że myślał o tym gdzieś tak z milion razy od kiedy poznał Jamesa w wieku jedenastu lat. _Nie. Tym razem on mnie naprawdę zabije._ Zgubienie dziecka najlepszego przyjaciela _musi_ być wysoko na liście Grzechów Niewybaczalnych.

_Prawdopodobnie zaraz nad grzebaniem w szafce z figami jego żony._

Syriusz westchnął i przeciągnął rękami po włosach, próbując zapanować nad rosnącą paniką. _Przeszukam dom jeszcze raz. Nie mógł zniknąć._ Wtedy to panika zapanowała nad nim. To _m__agiczny dzieciak, frajerze! Oczywiście że mógł zniknąć!_ Kiedy dodał do niej myśl, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto poszukuje Lily i Jamesa, panika przerodziła się w kompletne przerażenie.

_- Nie będzie mnie tylko jakieś dwie godziny - powiedział James. - Obiecałem Lily, że odbiorę jej zamówienie u __Jiggera__ na Pokątnej i załatwię jeszcze parę innych rzeczy. Na pewno nie sprawi ci żadnego kłopotu! _

_Harry, poderwany przez Syriusza w górę, pisnął z zachwytu i pociągnął ojca chrzestnego za włosy. Obaj ze śmiechem zwalili się na podłogę._

_- Twój tata musi załatwiać nudne sprawy kiedy mama jest w pracy. A my będziemy się świetnie bawić, co, Harry? _

_Bawili się w ujeżdżanie konia, pogoń za wielkim czarnym psem, łapanie unoszącej się piłki i transmutowanie wazonu__ w ulubione przedmioty Harry'ego__. Kiedy trzeba było zmienić Harry'emu pieluchę, poszli na górę, do pokoju rodziców. Wyczyszczony Harry zgramolił się z łóżka, a uwagę Syriusza przykuł intrygujący skrawek czerwonej koronki wystający kusząco z otwartej szuflady._

- Harry! Przestań się wygłupiać! Gdzie jesteś? - przeklinając pod nosem, Syriusz przedzierał się systematycznie przez dom, przeszukując pokój za pokojem. Zaglądał do każdej szafki, za i pod każdy mebel, przewrócił do góry nogami strych. Najmniejszego z Potterów nie dało się nigdzie znaleźć.

Potykając się i czując pot na plecach, Syriusz wszedł do kuchni.

_Wyluzuj, zakuta pało. Musisz się uspokoić._

Otworzył każdą szafkę w kuchni, aż znalazł tę, która zawierała otwartą (_dzięki Merlinowi!_) butelkę Ognistej Whisky Ogdena. Złapał szklankę, nalał podwójną porcję i wychylił ją do dna.

Dopiero gdy ogień w gardle złagodniał do tępego pulsowania, Syriusz palnął się w czoło. Był członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, szkolonym w ukrywaniu się, śledzeniu i obserwacji. Czystokrwisty snob wewnątrz Syriusza Blacka odchrząknął i odezwał się.

_Jesteś głupim mugolem czy czarodziejem? Użyj różdżki, imbecylu. _

Wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni i położył ją na dłoni, przywołując na myśl obraz Harry'ego.

- _Wskaż mi! _

Różdżka zakręciła się i zatrzymała w pozycji, gdy jej czubek wskazywał na prawo, w kierunku drzwi kuchennych. Które, jak zauważył, były leciutko uchylone - na tyle, by zdołało przez nie przejść bardzo małe, trzynastomiesięczne dziecko.

_Cholera._

- Hej, Łapo! Wróciłem!

Syriusz zacisnął powieki i złapał się za głowę.

_Jestem martwy._

James, wchodząc do kuchni, uśmiechał się. Ale jego mina zrzedła, kiedy zauważył butelkę whisky i szklankę w ręku Syriusza. Położył przyniesione paczki na blacie kuchennym zaraz obok otwartej butelki.

- Załatwiłeś wszystko co musiałeś? - Oczy Syriusza skupiały się na wszystkim oprócz Jamesa.

- Gdzie jest Harry, Syriuszu? - głos Jamesa, zwykle stonowany baryton, obniżył się o kilka tonów w kierunku niebezpiecznego basu.

Syriusz oblizał wyschnięte nagle usta.

- Ym... bawimy się w chowanego.

James podniósł butelkę z whisky.

- I pomyślałeś, że zrobisz sobie przerwę?

- No... Harry lubi myśleć, że trudno go znaleźć.

Ukryte za okularami oczy Jamesa zmieniły się w szparki.

- Czyli wiesz, gdzie jest. Tak?

- Jasne... Myślę... . Myślę, że jest na zewnątrz. - Syriusz wskazał na uchylone drzwi kuchenne.

- MYŚLISZ? - krzyknął James, a Syriusz skulił się.

James wyleciał z kuchni tak szybko, jakby się aportował. Syriusz podniósł się i podążył za nim.

Kiedy już byli na zewnątrz, zaczęli przeszukiwać teren i nawoływać, mając nadzieję znaleźć jakieś ślady obecności Harry'ego. Niestety, obszar na tyłach domu nie był ogrodzony, lecz otwarty na wspólny ogródek, dzielony przez okoliczne domy. Ogród wypełniały krzaki, drzewa i różniaste dziury i zakamarki, w których małe dziecko mogło się zgubić, zranić... lub gorzej. S

yriusz szturchnął kilka krzaków, na których zauważył trochę odgiętych gałęzi.

- James! - zawołał. - Tutaj!

James podbiegł; miał zaczerwienioną twarz i oczy rozszerzone ze zmartwienia.

- Co?

Syriusz wskazał nadal spiętą pieluchę. To była ta, którą niedawno założył Harry'emu, jednak Harry'ego w niej nie było.

James podniósł ją i spojrzał na Syriusza.

- Jeżeli cokolwiek mu się stało, Łapo, przysięgam, że cię zabiję.

Syriusz przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Nie martw się, Rogaczu, zrobię to dla ciebie.

Za sobą usłyszeli cichy, piskliwy śmieszek.

Obejrzeli się gwałtownie, jednak nic nie zobaczyli.

- Harry! Gdzie jesteś? - wołał James, kiedy biegli w kierunku, z którego dobiegł śmiech.

- Ćśś... - Syriusz wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Jamesa, co było sygnałem Zakonu: stać i czekać. -

_Podzianka_ - powiedział cieniutki głosik, znowu się śmiejąc.

Dochodził... z góry. Podnieśli głowy: na konarze drzewa siedział Harry, goły i zaśmiewający się do rozpuku. -

Harry! Jak...? Co...? - jąkał się Syriusz.

Wskazując różdżką na Harry'ego, James smagnął i poderwał. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry wzniósł się w powietrze i, sterowany przez różdżkę Jamesa, poszybował bezpiecznie na ziemię u ich stóp.

James podniósł go, przytulając tak mocno, że Harry zaskomlał. Potem, niezbyt delikatnie trzymając Harry'ego w wyciągniętych na wprost rękach, wpatrywał się w niego, poważnie marszcząc brwi.

- Młody człowieku, nie powinieneś był tego robić!

Harry wyglądał na przestraszonego. Tak samo jak Syriusz.

- Nigdy nie wychodź sam za zewnątrz! Nigdy, Harry! Nigdy!

Broda Harry'ego zaczęła drżeć, aż wybuchnął łzami. James z powrotem przyciągnął go do siebie, przytulając, kołysząc w ramionach i głaszcząc po włosach.

- Tak bardzo nas przestraszyłeś. Nie zniósłbym tego, gdyby cokolwiek ci się przydarzyło. - Przymykając oczy i trzęsąc się z ulgi, James również uronił kilka łez.

Gdyby nie blokady antyteleportacyjne, Syriusz z chęcią zniknąłby natychmiast. Szurał nogą po trawie i żwirze pod stopami, czekając na swoją kolej. -

Syriuszu - powiedział James, próbując zachować neutralność głosu, by nie denerwować Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej. - Pomożesz mi zrobić kolację i porozmawiamy jeszcze o tym wieczorem, kiedy Lily wróci.

Syriusz zbladł. Myślał, że nie mogło być gorzej. Ale było. Wolałby zmierzyć się z cruciatusem niż z rozwścieczoną Lily Evans Potter.

- Ym... Jesteś pewien, że nic innego...?

- Nie. Będzie w domu za godzinę, więc zabierzmy się do pracy.

James odwrócił się i podążył do domu, z Harrym wciąż smarkającym mu w rękaw.

Syriusz pochylił się, by podnieść nadal, na szczęście, czystą pieluchę z ziemi, gdzie upuścił ją James. Z westchnieniem spojrzał w górę na gałąź, na której siedział wcześniej Harry i zastanowił się, jak mu się to udało. Wtedy, przypomniawszy sobie zadowolenie Harry'ego, który zdołał zrobić im "_podziankę_", spryt chrześniaka poprawił mu nastrój.

Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. _Jego pierwsza psota!_, myślał dumnie, wsadzając pieluchę do kieszeni.

Czując, że dobrze wypełnił swój obowiązek dawania chrześniakowi dobrego przykładu, Syriusz podniósł wysoko głowę i poszedł pomóc Jamesowi przy kolacji.

KONIEC


End file.
